


Lady of Control

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt/Comfort, Kim is not well, Kim's getting better, Mpreg, Protective Hayley, Protective Jason Scott, Protective Kat, Tommy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Kat's helping Tommy recover from Kim's behavior towards Tommy. Supportive Jason and Trini
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver, Past Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Zack Taylor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lady of Control

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Kim, don't read this. If you don't like Kat and Tommy together, don't read this. Any flares will be deleted! Warned you
> 
> I have mixed feelings with Kat and Kim. One day I like both, another I don't, then I would like Kim more than Kat, or I would like Kat more than Kim. I'm very indecisive with Kim and Kat. I don't like how they made Kat and Kim react to Tommy. I like Tommy, on how strong he is, even Jason's strength I want. Kat and Kim are secure in their ways, but I feel like the writers make Kat and Kim weak and depend on others for help. 
> 
> So if you like one more then the other, that's fine, but I will write what I want and with whom I wish. If that means Kim or Kat, then I'm going to do Kat or Kim on how I want them to act.

"Kat?" Tommy asks Kat as she hummed at him. Kat was making some dance moves when Tommy bothered her. He was in the kitchen.

"Can I do something?" Tommy asks, nervously. Kat looks to him with a pleasing expression.

"Of course, Tommy." She says to her husband. She was curious and slightly concern for him. He moves to go near Kat and swallows nervously, and he moves close to Kat. He kisses her on the lips for a few seconds before leaning back. Kat's eyes are wide with wonder, looking at Tommy. He looks at her with an unknown expression.

"You okay, Tommy?" Kat asks her husband. She didn't move from her spot as Tommy lays back away from her;Kat can see conflicting emotions.

"I just wanted to see," Tommy says.

"Did you like it?" She asks him. She can see him biting his bottom lip, looking very nervous. She knows that Tommy is struggling with his past relationship to understand how he acts.

"I did like it, but I don't know when to do it again," Tommy says to her. She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You can do it whenever you want," Kat says to him, and Tommy looks at her with shock. She kisses him on the lips and smiles when Tommy looks at her with a hopeful look. Zeo Pink loves the man and will do anything for him. She rubs his stomach, and Tommy blushes. She can feel his bump and leans down and kisses his stomach. She leans back up and looks at Tommy in the eyes.

"Really?" Tommy asks in an insecure tone that makes Kat feel anger, which was long past. She looks at him with a loving look and nod.

"Anytime," Kat gently says. The two sat on the couch comfortably. The door opens, and Jason, Trini, and their sons are there for support.

Jason got a call from Tommy four years ago, asking if Jason could come to Boston. Jason booked the ticket right away; that is because Hayley begged Tommy to call Jason to see if he could help him out, with Kim.

After Kat and Kim broke up with Tommy, the two women left him broken-hearted. During Tommy's and Hayley's first year, Kim returned to Tommy's life, then disappeared, leaving Tommy pregnant with twins. Kat went and visited Tommy when she saw what Kim did to Tommy. She wanted to talk about what happened between the two of them. Jason and Kat attended Tommy during his pregnancy and later the twin's birth. Trini came with Jason after finding out what Kim had done. Trini was surprised to see Kat. Trini and Kat bonded over Tommy.

Amaryllis Willow and Camellia Tulip Oliver were born in April of 2000. Kat and Hayley stayed with him through the highs and the lows. They were with him for the pregnancy and the twins growing up. There were times, where Kim come into the girls and his lives and just hurt him.

Both women had enough and called the cops and put enough evidence to put Kim away. Kat adopted Amaryllis and Camellia as her own and stayed with Tommy until he could get back on his own two feet. Even then, she stayed with him throughout the girl's life. Kat is Tommy's rock, and he loves her for that. He wanted her kids. Amaryllis and Camellia love their mom as their mom loves them.

The girls are four-year-olds and love having their parents and siblings, the Dino Thunder kids, with them. The two four-year-olds don't understand what was going on, because Tommy would shield them. When Jason brought Trini, the pair brought their sons with them. The boys took the two girls outside to play.

The four adults talked. Tommy told Jason and Trini what Kim was doing and that Hayley and Kat were showing them evidence on what the two were doing. Trini went to Tommy and hugged him. She wanted to help Tommy in any way she could. The Red, Yellow, and Green had a good relationship during high school. Kat stayed where she was until Jason hugged her. Trini hugged Kat, for her love of Tommy.

Trini told Kat about the five Originals and Tommy's relationship. Kat was okay with Jason, Trini, and Zack stay in contact with Tommy, all wondering if he was going to be okay. The three love Kat. She's a beautiful alpha towards Tommy. The four alphas talked, and Tommy overheard them and told the four off. He loves all of them but wants Kat, Tommy's welling to bear Jason and Trini a child if they want him too.

Tommy knows that Jason, Trini, and Zack want him safe, but at the same time, he wonders what would have happened if the three didn't leave. He asked, and the four didn't have an answer to it. The four repaired the bonds and grew close. If anything happens to Kat, Tommy would be with Jason and Trini, or Zack and his omega Penny, who Tommy enjoyed.

Kat knows that the five used to have sex with Tommy when they were still a team. She told them if they ever needed an omega, with Tommy's permission, to use Tommy. Trini and Jason move to Reefside to get away from the drama, and Tommy envelops them both in love and hug. Original Red and Yellow adopted two sons, both seven and eight.

The boys love hanging out with their Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat. Amaryllis and Camellia love Rozik and Tyreck because the boys would play with the four-year-olds. Tommy smiles at the four and rubs his stomach. He can't wait to give birth to these children. Tommy and Kat want a big family, and they talked about it when they first got together. After Amaryllis and Camellia, were born, Tommy wanted more kids. Tommy wants to be filled with kids.

Tommy gave birth at his apartment, after birthing his daughters, Zeo Red wanted to Zeo Pink to take him. He caught, but miscarriage. The mates got over it and tried again and again until this month. Tommy's expecting and is carrying full term. However, while he's pregnant, Kim's coming out and wants to see her daughters.

She's coming to Reefside to meet Tommy and the girls. Kat was the one that told Kim that Tommy's with her and the girls are Kat's. Kat said to Kim that she adopted them, and Tommy's expecting. Kim tells Kat that she wants Tommy back as well.

Kat ripped into Kim, and Tommy had to talk to Kim while trying to get Kat to calm. It was nice that Jason and Trini took the girls because the only way to ease his alpha was to let her take him. Kat didn't want Tommy to be alone with Kim.

Kat called Jason and told him what happened. Jason tells Kat to do what's right, and Kat thanks him. Kat knows that he could always count on Jason and Trini for advice with what to do with Kim. Kat holds onto her omega and tells him that he's safe.

Today is the day the girls get to meet Kim. Kat tells Kim that Jason and Trini will be meeting them as well. Kim hangs up on her after that. Kat feels satisfied that she could get her way. Tommy looks at her with wide eyes and a fearful look. Kat takes her omega into their room and soothes him. She rubs his belly, and Tommy cries.

She got the family of four out of the house and to Hayley's cafe. She sees Hayley and Trent working, while Kira's singing, Ethan's playing, and Conner's watching Kira's performance. Kat smiles at the four. The Dino Thunder is Tommy's children and the four-act like his kids. Amaryllis and Camellia are running around, playing, when the door opens.

Tommy sees Kim and freezes. Kat nuzzles Tommy's cheek, trying to get her omega to be calm. Kim walks to the table and sits across from Tommy. Kat sees Kim eyeing Tommy, and she growls. Kim glares at Kat for the interruption. Tommy reaches for his alpha, and Kat goes to him.

Amaryllis and Camellia go to their mom, and Tommy smiles softly at his children. Amaryllis and Camellia climb onto Tommy's lap, and Hayley brings them their lunch. The girls see this strange lady and look at their mommy. Tommy feeds the girls their food, by the time the girls finish eating, Jason, Trini, Rozik, and Tyreck were sitting at the table.

"Amaryllis, Camellia, this is your biological alpha, Kim. Kim, this is Amaryllis and Camellia. Can you two say hi to Kim?" Tommy tells the girls. The two say hi, very shyly, hiding into their mom. Tommy smiles at the two, for being shy is all on Tommy. Kat told him that she loves his shyness.

Kim loved his shyness too. She found it adorable at how shy he could be. Tommy loves both alphas, but Kim hurt him in the worst way. Tommy wants to forgive her, but he's scared. Kat told him that she needs to know that Kim has to work to regain Tommy's trust.

Jason and Trini laughed at the girls and Tommy. Rozik and Tyreck got the girls, and the four played with the Dino Thunder kids. Kim watches Tommy the entire time, while Tommy avoids her. Kim would answer Kat's, Jason's, and Trini's questions while looking at Tommy. Kat knows that Kim still wants Tommy, and today is apparent.

Tommy doesn't want to be near Kim. The girls go to Tommy, wanting him to take them outside and play. Tommy goes with them, making all of the alphas smiles. They love seeing him with kids. While Tommy can fight off alphas and evil, he can't fight kids. He will want to cuddle them and protect them. Jason knows that the teams were surprised about Tommy.

Jason always hears newer teams complaining about the omegas and laughs. The older crews didn't know that Tommy was an omega, until the reunion, with Dino Charge. Jason laughs, while the Reds, Greens, Blacks, Whites, and Silvers make fish faces towards Tommy. Trini, Zack, and the Dino Thunder kids look at the other teams like they are dumb.

Kat has a big grin on her face and kisses her omega, making Tommy whine at his alpha. He glares at her and pouts. Jason holds Tommy, who cuddles into him while nuzzling his Red. Kat raises an eyebrow, and Tommy smirks, making Tommy nuzzling his Red much more delighted. Jason kisses his Green's forehead laughing.

Trini and Zack laugh, knowing that Tommy was a little shit about the outing and that Kat was going to make Tommy suffer later. Everyone is astounded about Tommy being an omega. Once the meeting ended, Kat took Tommy home and forced Tommy to stay quiet. Tommy nestles in Kat, making the alpha purr. She knows that Tommy loves cuddling.

Jason is Tommy's favorite person to snuggle with. Kat laughs because Jason talks a big talk, but he will get all snuggly with an omega that needs to cuddle. Kat smiles and kisses Tommy's head. She knows that Tommy would snuggle with anyone willing to snuggle with him.

Kat sees Wes, Ryan, Leo, Zack, Adam, Carlos, Mike, Damon, Alyssa, Ashely, Kendrix, and Carter, all snuggling with Tommy. She knows that Tommy loves to be around people. She will never deny her omega anything he wants. Zeo Pink wants Tommy to shine. She knows that Tommy would start a fight and can be an asshole if he wants, but not without reason.

Kat loves her Red with everything she has, and her family loves her. To hear and see Kim, makes Kat angry. She had her chance, and she hurt Tommy. Kat is doing everything in her power to heal Tommy. She wants Tommy not just to be happy but also to understand that Kat will always be there for him. As the four alphas watch Tommy play, Kat turns to Kim.

"What do you want, Kim?" Kat asks the woman. Kim looks at her with anger. Jason and Trini are ready to jump in. The two are just on the side to see if Kat needs help. Kim knows that Jason and Trini are no longer her friends and will pick up Tommy over Kim.

"I want Tommy back. I want him and my girls. I love him with everything, and I will continue to love him. I want us to be together again. I will do anything to get him back." Kim tells Kat. Kat's eyes are red. She wants to beat Kim senseless. She snarls at Kim.

"You raped Tommy and got him pregnant. You got him pregnant and left him with dealing with the girls, and now, after all of this, you want him. You went to jail for abuse towards Tommy. We bonded, and I will not let him suffer any more abuse. He's healing from the abuse that was handed towards him. I will not allow you to go near him." Kat hisses at the other woman in pink. Kat growls at her, red eyes.

The two Pink Rangers are glaring at each other. Without noticing, Tommy comes back in and starts nuzzling Kat. The alpha nudges back. Kim sees Tommy whispering something that only Kat can hear, and Kat nodding. The Dino Thunder kids play with the kids, with the adults talk. Jason and Trini are watching this.

Tommy looks at Kim with a fearful look, which causes Kim to look hurt. She knows that she hurt Tommy, but she wants to make it up to him. The first step for him is to let her try taking care of the kids. She wants to get to know her daughters and have a relationship with them.

She wants to be apart of their lives and watch them grow up. She wants more kids with Tommy and for them to be a family. That was their goal before Kim went to Florida. After Florida, Kim realizes that Tommy will always be the one for her, and she wished to bond with him to make it official.

Knowing that Tommy is with Kat, and Kat adopted Kim's girls, makes Kim pissed. She wants Kat gone from Tommy's life. Kim can't do much of what the Original Pink intends to do. She wants Tommy, and she will get what she wants. Tommy sees the hurt but can see the look of lust and want.

Tommy looks at Jason and Trini and back at Kat and Kim. He knows that the four are going to have a war on their hands if Tommy doesn't do something. He pounders what he wants to do. An idea pops into his head. Tommy kisses his alpha until she looks at him with confusion. Jason and Trini look at Tommy and sees the omega is up to something.

"We can have a party, and all of us are there, so Kim has a chance with the girls. We can get the others to babysit if we can't watch them. Would that be okay?" Tommy suggested while all four alphas look at him with aw. Tommy shuffles uncomfortably, and Kat kisses her omega.

"Sounds like a great idea Tommy." Kat praises her omega. Tommy beams at her and Kim's sadden. She wants to be the one to tell Tommy that he is a fantastic omega. The Pinks know that Tommy struggles with being an omega, and what they want in an omega. Kim sees Tommy leans into Kat.

"When?" Kim asks, interrupting the moment, while Tommy looks at Kat, with that question. Kat looks at her omega with a gentle look. She knows that he wants her to take the lead. Zeo Pink looks at her preceded and glares.

"Next week. Jason and I are throwing Rozik, a surprise party for going to the next level of his class, and want to congratulate him. You can do that then." Trini puts this information to the table. Tommy smiles at Trini, and the pretty alpha in yellow smiles back. Kim smiles at how happy Tommy is.

"Next week," Kat tells Kim. Kat leads Tommy and the girls out of the cafe, and Kim nods to herself. She knows that she has a lot to make up for, and she will start with Tommy and the girls.

Jason and Trini get the boys and go out. Kim watches her formal friends go. She knows that Jason and Trini would never forgive her for what he did. Jason made the rules, and Kim broke them and knows that Jason is strict with the regulations.

Tommy tests the rules when he first got onto the team, only to see how strict Jason was. Jason's gentler with Tommy, then he is with the rest of the group. Not because of the alpha/omega status, but because of the Oliver's abuse towards Tommy.

Next week came faster than both Kat or Tommy wanted, and it was the day of the party. The Rangers decided that it would be a Power Ranger Reunion, so all the Power Rangers would be there. Tommy smiles while laughing at Jason's hissing and growling when the Reds gave him crap.

Tommy was in Jason's lap, curled up sleeping. Jason's fingers flow through Tommy's hair. He's stress, and that's not good for the baby. Kim refuses to leave Tommy alone. She's asking questions that she wants Tommy to answer, and not Kat. Kim refuses to listen, and Jason told his Pink to back off.

The Reds are meeting up and can tell that Tommy's not okay. Rocky looks concerned, and Jason smiles at him. Jason knows that Rocky knew that Tommy was an omega during Zeo, and never told anyone. Zeo Blue made sure that Tommy was safe.

"Everything okay?" Wes asks Jason. Tommy and Wes bonded on being the only omegas of their representative team, and Tommy bounces in happiness. Wes and Eric takes Tommy's behavior in stages.

"No, but he will be," Jason tells Wes, who nods. Kendrix, Karone, and the rest of the Pinks go to the Reds. All of them look at them with confusion and concern. Jason raises an eyebrow when he doesn't see Kat or Kim. Jason puts Tommy in Leo's arms. Leo looks alarmed.

Jason goes to the Pinks and sees Kat and Kim physically fighting each other, and freezes. He doesn't know what to do. He rushes towards the Yellows and gets Trini, Aisha, and Tanya to separate the two women. Aisha and Tanya yank the two from each other. Trini and Jason in the middles.

The Pinks and Yellows are watching this, while some of the Reds are watching and waiting. Rocky looks at the two in shock. Jason glares to the two women, and Kat and Kim glared at each other. Trini looks to see if Tommy's around, and sighs in relief that she couldn't find him.

"ENOUGH!" Jason roars, and everyone looks at him in shock. Kat and Kim are wide eyes, as they have never heard or seen Jason loose control. Tommy can keep Jason calm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You broke the rules, Kim! Kat's helping Tommy heal from the abuse _you_ inflicted on him. I can't tell you if you're allowed to see your girls Kim, that's up to Tommy and Kat. I can, however, tell you this. You can't just come in here like you own the place, and think that people will do what you say. That's not it works, and you can't have Tommy. You fucked that one up, Kim." Jason explodes on Kim. Kim has tears down her eyes, and no one isn't going to comfort her.

No one wants to. The Rangers all know what she did, and they don't want to be her friend, but she's a Power Ranger, and she can be kind and sweet and loving when she wants to be. People think that once Kim saw and found Tommy, she lost whatever sanity she had left.

They all tried to tell her that going after Tommy was not a good idea. They know that Tommy is happy with Kat, and they work well together. However, Kim would not listen, and that made it hard for people to like her. Kim knows that people don't want to be her friend anymore, because of what she did to Tommy.

She's allowed to be at the reunions, but that's because they didn't want her to feel left out. Kim sees her girls playing with Zack, Adam, and Billy, and swallows, and looks at Kat than back to Jason and walks out. She needs to get out of there.

People avoid looking at her, and she knows that she's not truly welcomed back. Kim goes out without saying goodbye to her daughters. Kat sighs and punches the wall. She's lucky that Tommy didn't get to see that, while Jason looks at Trini. Trini nods and goes after Kim. Kat looks for Tommy and sees Leo holding him. She smiles at her husband. She loves this man with everything she has.

She will continue to fight Kim if she has to, but she doesn't want to. She wants Kim in their life for their daughter's sake. Kat's pissed that Kim won't get help. She needs help but refuses to get it. Trini comes back and hugs Jason and shakes her head no. Jason sighs.

Everyone hears shrikes and smiles. They see the kids playing with each other and want the adults to play with them. Kat takes Tommy and the girls home and doesn't tell Tommy what happened between her and Kim. No one seemed to want to tell Tommy what happened between Kat and Kim.

The day Tommy's water broke was the day Kim finally left Tommy alone. Tommy gave birth to twin girls again. This time Azalea Cassia and Kalina Zahara Oliver were born in the house. Kat takes Tommy after he's done with the child birthing, and claims Tommy as hers.

The family continues to grow, and now and again, Kim comes around. She's not in their lives, but she is getting better, and that makes the couple happy. They heard from Jason that Kim found a good omega and is happy, which makes Tommy glad to hear.

They haven't talked, but the two made a truce and will stay away from each other. The two will speak when they need to talk, but Kim leaves Tommy and Kat alone, and won't have contact with her daughters. That is okay for the three. It's small, but it's healing.


End file.
